


Angel kisses

by Mattory_Reylo_shipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Kisses, Angst, Freckles, Post-Episode: s13e01 Lost and Found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattory_Reylo_shipper/pseuds/Mattory_Reylo_shipper
Summary: Dean wakes up with less freckles a few days after Lucifer kills Cas.





	Angel kisses

Dean knew on some level as soon as he was awake.

He could practically _feel_ the difference.

He didn’t feel the bond that had been a constant source of comfort for the past ten years, but he hadn’t felt that for days.

He got out of bed and shuffled out of the room, eyes avoiding the mirror hanging on the wall.

Sam’s sharp gasp only added to his suspicions.

 _Why hadn’t he told him about this back when he was alive?_ Dean wondered, although he knew that he himself certainly hadn’t been the most upfront person about whatever they shared.

 _Had shared._ Something inside of him reminded.

He was pretty sure the angel knew where he stood in that regard, though.

He shuttered as the memories of “I need you”s that meant more than face value bombarded him.

“Why-“

Sam quickly cut Jack off before he could finish his question, and Dean silently thanked his brother.

He finally got up the courage to look at the damage, and confirmed his fears.

Hundreds of his freckles were missing, replaced with bare skin instead.

Dean didn’t register punching the mirror, but he certainly felt the splitting pain that came after.

Sam rushed over, yelling and cursing at him for being so careless.

At least, he was pretty sure that was what the younger hunter was doing.

He couldn’t hear over the ringing that filled his ears mercilessly.

•••

Sam wondered later if the missing freckles meant what he thought they meant. If his brother’s angel was truly gone.

It scared him more than he wanted to admit.


End file.
